Question: Simplify the following expression: ${2(-4+y)-(3y-7)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${2}$ into the first set of parentheses: $ {2(}\gray{-4+y}{)} - (3y-7) $ $ {-8+2y} - (3y-7) $ The minus sign in front of the parentheses means we multiply each term inside the parentheses by ${-1}$ $ -8+2y {-1(}\gray{3y-7}{)} $ $ -8+2y {-3y+7} $ Rewrite the expression to group the ${y}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {2y - 3y} {-8 + 7}$ Combine the ${y}$ terms: $ {-y} {-8 + 7}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-y} {-1}$ The simplified expression is $-y-1$